Dreams, Prices, Futures
by Harel Von Einzbern
Summary: [You? I don't know you...] Sakura wished to meet Syaoran for a price  Her memories. Sakura had no idea she loved Syaoran, as Syaoran tried to repleinish her memories. Sakuras and Syaorans' bond are getting stronger... [Crossover with xXxHolic]


**Dreams, Prices, Futures**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and xXxHoLiC.

**_Chapitire 1 : Future and Feeling_**

"I am Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura smiled nervously at the woman.

She felt her heartbeat increased slightly as she thought about the event. She was just walking on a newly found road (For her) and she suddenly felt a pull of magic. She automatically walked into the building.

A woman with graceful features and long black hair smiled at her dimly with the mysterious aura.

"What is your wish?"

"Ho-e?" she whispered lowly.

"What is your wish?" the woman repeated, "This is a store, or correctly, a shop that will grant your wishes."

Sakura was silent as the woman scanned her dimly.

"Your name?" She asked, quite soothingly.

"I am Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." She smiled nervously, "My wish… about that…"

Her face was beet red as she shuttered on. The woman interrupted her meaningless babblings with a tactful smile.

"How about we discuss the matter inside?"

Sakura suddenly recognized the weight of the food-contained plastic bag as she jumped, "Ho-eee! 'tou-san and 'nii-san are waiting for me!"

The woman smiled softly, eyes glittering in dangerous light that only could be seen by a stunned boy who was hidden in shadows of the trees casting.

Sakura looked at the woman, desperately wanting to go in but…

"Make your own decisions."

Only Yuuko and Watanuki knew the importance of that. Making her own decisions was as same as deciding the…

…future.

Watanuki was sweating now. He was pleading in his heart, urging himself to tell Sakura to go in.

But they knew, they can't interfere with this Sakura's decision. Interfere in future was wrong, for the outsiders, as like Fei Wong Reed.

Only they can make their own decisions. No one can interfere.

It seemed to be quite ridiculous to argue with such simple thing, Sakura finally decided, I'll just visit this shop another time.

But she felt something urging her to go in, yet the weight reminded her chores. She took a deep breath with a slightly red face, but the uneasy feeling became more and more strong. She shook the feelings off.

"I need to go home now," Sakura smiled at Yuuko. Yuuko nodded, her eyes shot a silent, warm yet slightly cold look at the hidden boy. Sakura quickly dragged the heavy plastic bag and ran for it, imagining her brother calling her klutz.

Yuuko waved her hands.

The building started to minimize as it vanished into nothingness, traveling back to their time. Yuuko's eyes wavered. She fell down as Mokona jumped to her side, Watanuki ran to her.

At this time, Sakura turned back to glance at the building the last time as her eyes widened.

"It's gone…"

"Sheesh, I drank too many sake." Yuuko hiccupped with her face slight red, a calculating look in her shining eyes.

Watanuki missed the look as he gaped at her, "You drank sake before we travel here!?!?"

"Well, that's good!"

"Yeah!" Mokona chimed in, "More! More!"

Watanuki sweatdropped as Mokona and Yuuko's faces started to flush in redness. He grumbled his way to get some antidote as Yuuko took a deep breath.

"I feel weak." She told Mokona silently.

"You shouldn't have." Mokona sobbed silently, "Interfering with the past."

"That's call helping, Mokona. Don't cry." Yuuko assured Mokona, correcting him, "Anyways, we're back to future."

"Just because Watanuki wanted to see Sakura." Mokona blamed.

Yuuko was silent as Mokona went on, "Let him meet the Sakura of this time is okay, isn't it? Why must we go back to the past?"

"To know her real wish."

"But why?"

Yuuko suddenly fell silent as she flushed again, with a slightly dreamy smile on her face. Mokona knew Watanuki was coming as he flushed his cheeks again.

"Some meat will be fine to go with this sake!" Mokona chimed, grabbing a bottle of sake. Yuuko clapped her hands together with a cheerful look.

"What!? Don't drink that sake!"

-

_What is your wish?_

A pair of stunning emeralds shot opened, as the figure breathed in sharply. She shook her head, and sighed.

'I want to see Syaoran…' she just can't say it aloud.

Six years had flown past since she saw the building just vanished into nothingness. Seven years had flown since Syaoran departed for Hong Kong.

She's now eighteen.

Her wish to meet Syaoran become more and more stronger as she found herself watching the other her and Syaorans' love triangle.

Yes. She can go in to the world of dream.

All the dreams are connected.

-

"Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura forced a smile as she snapped herself out of the dream world. Sigh. No one knew the real reason she had always staring blankly ahead, been assummed as day-dreaming.

Except for Tomoyo.

"You meet the Princess again?" Tomoyo asked, setting her lunchbox down.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo meaningfully and shook her head.

"It's you."

"You mean princess Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded, as Sakura stared at her in complete surprise, Tomoyo smiled softly.

"Dreams are related." Tomoyo repeated the words that once said by Princess Tomoyo in Sakura's dream, as she dimly saw Princess Tomoyo's image combined with Tomoyo, their features soft yet firm, "I can see the other Tomoyo."

"When you're talking with her, I can see you through her eyes." Tomoyo said, as Sakura swore she saw Princess Tomoyo staring out of her amethyst eyes, "Why you want to see Fai?"

Sakura was silent. Tomoyo sighed softly as she raised her head to stare at the cherry blossoms.

"You hid something from us."

"Wha- no!" Sakura spluttered, hands waving frantically and she slammed her hands down furiously. Tomoyo blinked when her lunchbox was knocked over by Sakura's hands. Sakura gasped.

"I didn't mean to!" she cried, "Sorry, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo stared into her eyes, "You're lying." She accused softly, shaking her head gently.

Sakura froze. She pushed her fallen bangs upwards and sighed.

"It's Princess Tomoyo or you?" Sakura asked, quite anxious.

"It's the result of our discussion." Tomoyo admitted.

Sakura became silent again as she pressed her lips into a firm, thin line. Tomoyo shrugged gently as she picked her lunchbox up. She was halfway of cleaning up the mess when Sakura suddenly spoke up.

"I have this strangest feeling ever." Sakura spoke lowly, her eyes darkening as Tomoyo frowned. Sakura was supposed to be cheerful, and pure.

"What feeling, huh? Kinomoto?"

Tomoyo sighed in her heart as Sakura forced a smile at the girl.

"Oh. Riae."

Riae Hazumiya swept her hair off of her shoulder and gave Sakura a half smile. Her hair was the color of pure amber matched by a pair of beautiful pure, warm chocolates.

"Watch it." She raised her eyebrows at Sakura, "I'll beat you in running."

Sakura shrugged, "I don't care that much." She gave Riae a bright smile, "Why you'll have white skin since you're a typical lover in sports?"

Riae was always competing with Sakura since they met at the field. One of the wonders was why Riae had extremely pale, creamy white skin.

Riae gave Sakura a wide, challenging smile, "I'll be waiting for you, Kinomoto." She ignored Sakura's question as she waved her hand and walked off.

"She never walks away until the bell rings." Tomoyo chuckled as the bell rang for the second time - the warning bell. Sakura jumped and let out her typical shriek.

"Ho-eee! My favorite shrimps! I want to eat them..."

-

"Li, Xiao Lang." a woman called out with heavy Chinese accent, as Syaoran pressed his lips into a firm line, accepting his fate as all his fan girls screamed.

"Please be quiet!" Mrs Chang howled loudly to cover their screams but no avail. Syaoran shrugged as he frowned.

"Sorry, Mr Li." Mrs Chang apologized as soon they approached another vacant classroom, "Your mother wants to see you."

"Why?" he frowned again, "I am at school!"

"She arrived." Mrs Chang said curtly, "Please go inside."

Syaoran frowned deeper, "No need to use such formal language, teacher."

"I insist." She said, quite firmly as she bowed lightly, "I will be outside if you need anything."

Yelan Li raised her eyes to meet her son's fiery ones, "Angry with something?"

"You." Syaoran replied solemnly.

"Why?"

"You know."

"Really?"

"Yes – huh?"

Yelan chuckled as she gracefully set down her cup.

"Are you really angry about meeting me in school or having your teacher's special treatment?"

"Both."

"What about… card Mistress?"

Syaoran choked on his words at this unexpected turn of conversation, his cheeks flushed immediately. Yelan laughed softly.

"Reminding me of pure love."

Syaoran eyed his mother who had always forbidden him to meet Sakura, feeling more and more astonished.

"Well, well," Yelan smiled at him, "Somebody delivers this to you."

Yelan slipped something out and put them on the table.

"Tickets to Japan."

Syaoran's voice was hushed.

"Have fun."

"But why…?" Syaoran hesitated. Yelan raised her brows.

"I am under the impression that you wanted to go to Japan."

"Yes, but – "

"No buts." Yelan interrupted, "Just go."

Syaoran eyed her curiously.

"I'll permit you to go to Japan if you dared to question me anymore." Yelan said lowly.

Syaoran was silent.

"Well?"

"Thank you."

-

"There's a really good bakery out there, Sakura-chan."

"Really?"

"Umm." Tomoyo nodded softly.

Sakura was silent for a while as Tomoyo decided to push on.

"About the topic we discussed," Tomoyo said, "About your... feeling?"

Tomoyo asked quite carefully.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura jerked her head up in complete surprise as she had been walking on with her head bent down.

"Yukito-san!" She said, in surprise, "And Onii-chan!"

"Hey, monster, Tomoyo." Touya greeted with a half-smile, "Want some cake?"

"Ano," Tomoyo smiled softly at Sakura, "This is the bakery I mentioned just then..."

"Ho-ee!!!"

Sakura was shocked to find that she was standing in front of a beautiful bakery, and Yukito and Touya standing with same uniforms.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah. We work here."

Tomoyo was smiling, and yet, a voice was murmuring in her mind.

_'Interrupted again, Tomoyo-san.'_ the soft voice sighed.

_'Unn, Princess-san.'_

* * *

- To be continued ...

Please review.


End file.
